


Potato duty gone wrong

by Haru D Nae (Anaelita)



Series: Around the Grand Line [24]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Buggy being Buggy, Canon Compliant, Chores, Fun, I just needed to write something light, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pre-Canon, Rayleigh being probably tired thus a bit too serious and hard on them, Teenagers sailing with the Pirate King, bear with me, shanks being shanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 15:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Haru%20D%20Nae
Summary: What it says on the tin. Potato duty gone wrong.





	Potato duty gone wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Like it's mentioned in the tags, I just needed to write something light-hearted.  
> I was on potato duty last week (raclette FTW) and I had this idea... so there you go.

Today the weather is nice, so the cabin boys have been allowed to work on the deck to enjoy the sunshine.

Potato duty sucks. Well, Shanks kinda finds it boring. He plays around once in a while, trying to toss the potato he's done with in the large basin holding the peeled ones. Or juggling with fresh ones to try and impress Buggy – who seems like he doesn't care but it's still fun to Shanks to practice his skills.

Buggy is not impressed at all by the redhead's antics. Having worked in a circus and all, he saw people juggling with massive amounts of knives, flaming torches and otherwise dangerous objects. Potatoes are... a good start, but still. He rolls his eyes and gets back to peeling his own.

Shanks pouts. He wants to play, to have fun. He carves two eyes and a smile with the tip of his knife and shows the smiling potato to his friend, imitating a sad voice, "C'mon, Buggy, I'm your friend the potato, don't you wanna have fun with me ?"

Buggy snorts, "I still have like dozens of you to peel, so, no."

Still playing his role, the redhead insists, "Buggy, meanie Buggy doesn't wanna play..."

The blue-haired boy sighs and shakes his head, then snatches the smiling potato from a sloppy Shanks and finishes peeling it, then throws it in the basin with the others. "See if you find it now, you smartass."

Shanks scowls at his younger crewmate. Then he smirks and searches for the biggest potato he can find. He starts carving it in silence, and slightly alters his stance so Buggy doesn't see what he's doing. When he's done he smiles and holds it out for everyone to see, "I made a potato Buggy !"

"Say what now ?", the non-potato Buggy snarls.

"Look, it looks just like you, with a b-"

"WHO HAS A BIG RED NOSE ?!?"

"-beanie hat", Shanks says, unheard over Buggy's anger.

Buggy slaps Shanks's hand and throws the potato away in the movement.

Shanks shouts, "Potato overboard !"

Rayleigh unnoticedly arrives behind the two boys, mutters, "We said no wasting food..." and catches Shanks by the collar, who shortly follows the potato Buggy overboard with an order : "Get it back !"

A loud splash is heard from the decks, which gathers a few curious looks from the crew.

Quietly peeling his potatoes, Buggy smirks. _Yep, good thing he caught the potato Buggy with a flying hand... the redhead is going to stay down there a while. Hehehe._


End file.
